


It's Father, not Daddy.

by Hungryforthegays



Series: Growing to love you, even if I'm meant to hate you. [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A nasty boy, Daddy Kink, He just isn't good at expressing himself, If you ignore the daddy thing, M/M, Mary is a naughty boy, Mary is just teasing Pretzel into giving him a reaction, Playing Games, Pretzel lowkey does care about Mary, Teasing, This is lowkey kinda wholesome, This is not gonna be sexual, but just mentioned - Freeform, cause he wants attention, it's just Mary getting on Pretzels nerves, mention of a neglectful past, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Bloody Mary isn't fond of being left alone, and, even though he despised Pretzel, would gladly say something a bit shocking just to get his eyes on him for a little bit longer.
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Pretzel (Food Fantasy)
Series: Growing to love you, even if I'm meant to hate you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It's Father, not Daddy.

Bloody Mary’s head perked up when he heard the loud thumps of footsteps against the hard stone floor. It was a sound Mary was all too familiar with, and had grown to  _ loathe _ .

_ He  _ was back, and was going to blab on and on about something Mary couldn’t even  _ bother  _ to care about, much less listen too. It was like  _ nails  _ on a  _ chalkboard  _ against his ears, and he would’ve covered his ears to escape such sound if it didn’t make him appear so  _ childish,  _ which was something his pride  _ refused  _ to let him do, especially not in front of  _ him. _

Mary propped his head up with his arm casually as the metal door that locked him away from the world swung open, and Pretzel stepped inside, in all his holy ‘glory’. His face stuck in that stoic expression, the one he always wore no matter the situation, the one that drove Mary  _ insane _ . How could he always wear that expression without any sign of falter? How could he not smile, laugh, or even show the littlest bit of anger when Mary inevitable escaped from his clutches once more? Bloody hell, could he even feel any kind of emotion besides boredom? It sounded like a foolish question, but Mary, who had known Pretzel for longer than wished too, had recently begun to seriously ponder on it.

Pretzel, being the self-focused and entitled  _ snob  _ that he was, didn’t even spare him a  _ glance  _ in his direction, he instead sauntered over to the oil lamp that sat on the cold rock floor across the room. Next to the lamp, sat a dish of, now cold, bread and butter.

“You didn’t eat your food” Pretzel said,  _ finally  _ deciding to turn around and look at Mary, still wearing that  _ stupid  _ blank expression.

Mary suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Pretzel had always been  _ fantastic  _ at pointing out the obvious. The plate he had dropped off for Mary sat there untouched and cold? It was no question that he hadn’t eaten his food! A toddler could figure that out! So why did he feel the need to voice it?

“You know that I prefer the  _ warm  _ blood of young maidens, Father,” Mary cooed, making sure his normally sultry voice was even more prominent as he spoke “ _ but _ , if a young maiden cannot be seduced into my grasp, I don’t mind having a lovely  _ hot  _ dish of tomato and eggs, which it seems you  _ didn _ ’t provide. How sad~”

Mary noticed one of Pretzel’s eyebrows twitch ever so  _ slightly _ , causing Mary to grin smugly. He always found satisfaction in making Pretzel, the master of the stone-face, lose his composure, even if it was just  _ barely  _ noticeable to anyone else who hadn’t ever been forced to deal with his nonsense for as long as Mary had. Each little twitch of either is eyebrow, eyelid, and, only when the stars aligned, the corner of his mouth, made Mary grin with delight. It was truly a talent to make Pretzel lose his calm and collected facade, and Mary was the  _ master  _ of it.

“Bloody Mary, I suggest that you eat soon. If not, I fear I will have to force you to eat. You will  _ not  _ go hungry under my care,” Pretzel said flatly, standing back up “ _ if  _ it isn’t blood you hunger for. I will bring you more food,  _ please  _ eat it this time.”

Mary frowned. As much as he didn’t like Pretzel, he was the only person Mary had ever really gotten to speak to that was more than just small talk. They didn’t speak much, but it was conversation nonetheless. It brought a bit of- _ oh what was the word _ \-  _ comfort  _ to him, to be able to speak to somebody without ulterior motives, from either him or them. To speak to somebody, to have their attention on  _ him,  _ was something Mary had grown quite an unhealthy attachment to as the years dragged by. He often found himself wondering where in particular that could have stemmed from. His master attendant  _ had  _ paid attention to him, and had  _ loved  _ him. She had spoken to him quite often, in fact! W-Well, that was when she wasn’t bathing the blood of young and beautiful women, setting traps for them, obsessing over her looks, and gaining more and more power through means even Mary thought were a bit  _ cruel _ . She did those things often, and they did eventually take up  _ all  _ her time, to the point where she’d only call Mary over so he could-

Mary shook those thoughts out of his mind. That wasn’t important, what was important right  _ now  _ was getting Pretzel to stay around just a  _ little  _ bit longer. But what could he do? Asking him to stay was simply just out of the question, not an option, and an absolutely  _ ridiculous  _ thought. He needed to do something else. It couldn’t be a threat, he didn’t feel like getting yelled at. Starting an argument wouldn’t do anything good, Pretzel had no time nor patience to babble along with him, and would just leave him alone again. He was too  _ professional,  _ too  _ uptight,  _ for such things, meaning Mary had to avoid anything that could  _ potentially  _ aggravate him, which was admittedly  _ quite  _ disappointing. He loved making Pretzel upset far more than just making him lose his composure.

But what should he do? What should he say? His usual topics of conversation weren’t going to get anywhere, so what could he do to work around it?

Pretzel raised an eyebrow quizzically. Mary's eyes might’ve been on him, but his gaze was a bit hazy. He could tell that Mary wasn’t paying attention anymore, and wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to snap Mary out of his thoughts and back into reality, because he wasn’t quite sure what Mary could be thinking about.

Pretzel wasn’t fond of the fact that Bloody Mary wasn’t easily readable, more akin to a closed book that had been bound shut by a magic spell by multiple powerful wizards, locked away in a cursed tower  _ far  _ from civilization, and was guarded by immortal and powerful fallen angels that would kill anything that came into their sight, _ just in case _ anyone considered the idea of prying it open and reading it contents. It took quite a bit to make him frown, and quite a lot more to get him openly upset. 

The only thing that made him express such strong emotions, mostly fear, at simply the mere mention of it was the cold, and Pretzel avoided mentioning that like the  _ plague _ . It felt...wrong to hold it above his head, to use it like a threat. If he did, Mary would not change because he saw the error of his ways, he would change because he was terrified of the consequences of not doing so. Fear would get nowhere, no matter how many times Red Wine insisted that it was the only way to get Mary to ever comply.

“I’ll be back in an hour with food,” Pretzel announced, tearing himself away from his thoughts “in the meantime,  _ please  _ stay put.”

Mary felt a flash of panic rush through him at the announcement that Pretzel was leaving once more. He needed to think fast, think of something that wasn’t in the limitations he set for himself. Damn, what could he say? What could he  _ possibly  _ say that could make Pretzel stay just a  _ little bit longer _ ?

Suddenly, a wide grin grew onto Mary’s face.

“ _ Alright _ , I’ll be waiting-”

Pretzel had nodded and turned around. He walked towards the door, and reached out his hand for the doorknob-

“ _ -daddy _ ~”

Pretzel  _ froze _ , and Mary had to use all his willpower to suppress the giggles that threatened to burst from his mouth when he saw Pretzel's face begin to turn red.

“ _ W-what _ did you just call me?” Pretzel sputtered, his normally monotone voice now tremulous and flustered. Mary had to cover his mouth to hide his wide grin from Pretzel’s eyes.

“ _ Oh _ , just a  _ pet name _ ,” it took everything within Mary to keep his voice steady and relaxed “you don’t mind, do you,  _ daddy?” _

Pretzel was showing more emotion than he ever had in all the time that Mary had known him. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung ever so slightly open in shock, the corners of his lips twitched as he began to speak and then stopped abruptly, and his cheeks were now a  _ delightful  _ shade of  _ red _ .

Pretzel stood there for a second, mouth agape and shocked, before straightening himself back up. He fixed his pose, stood up straight, closed his mouth, and donned his world winning poker face. He looked perfectly composed once more-

-except that he was still  _ blushing  _ like an embarrassed  _ schoolgirl _ .

“The-the  _ proper  _ term is  _ Father,  _ Bloody Mary,” he said, a bit too loudly then he normally would with a slight waver “not  _ d-daddy _ . You know this.”

“ _ Now now _ , it’s just a pet name! Why can’t I say it,  _ daddy _ ?”

The side of Pretzel's lips gave another twitch. Mary’s chest hurt due to his attempts to suppress laughter.

“ _ you-you- _ ” Pretzel took in a deep breath, and  _ shaky  _ deep breath “it is not the proper term that I prefer to be addressed by. It is not… a-appropriate.”

“Not  _ appropriate _ ? How so? What’s so  _ wrong  _ with calling you  _ daddy _ ?”

“ _ You know full well- _ ” Pretzel stopped himself mid sentence, and took in another deep breath “The word is now more commonly used in-in a more  _ inappropriate  _ context, and I am a  _ priest,  _ Mary.”

“So, a young girl calling her  _ father  _ daddy is  _ inappropriate _ ? I  _ never  _ knew~”

“ _ That’s not what I said _ -”

“Then what  _ is  _ the  _ ‘inappropriate’  _ context,  _ daddy?” _

Pretzel was at a slight loss for words, and visibly tense. Mary knew he was pushing his limits, but he hardly cared anymore. This was  _ far  _ too amusing.

“It-it’s-” Pretzel couldn’t believe he was doing this, to even  _ dare  _ to speak about such  _ unholy  _ things, but Mary would’ve continued to  _ pester  _ him if he did not answer, and would even pry more information out of him if he kept it short. He had to give Mary no room to continue this  _ foolish game  _ he had decided to play. “it’s sometimes used as a name and a way to address the dominant partner in a relationship, more commonly used in a s- _ sexual  _ manner.”

Mary could not  _ believe  _ it. He had just gotten a _ holy priest _ , someone who followed the _ lord's will  _ and guided other’s to do the same, to actually speak about something  _ sexual _ ! He hadn’t even been fully aware that Pretzel even  _ knew  _ such things!

He  _ had  _ to press on.

“Why do you think people would do that,  _ daddy?  _ Wouldn’t it be quite  _ strange  _ or even  _ disturbing  _ to refer to your partner, someone who you engage in intercourse with, by a title used to describe your parent? Wouldn’t that be distasteful,  _ daddy _ ?”

Pretzel, to Mary’s surprise, actually seemed to ponder about it.

“Well, I would assume it’s more of a  _ dominance  _ term. The father is  _ usually  _ depicted as the strongest and leader of the household, so I guess that’s why they would call them that. I can understand why the dominant partner would prefer to be addressed by that-”

“Do you _ ‘understand why’ _ because you  _ like  _ being called  _ daddy  _ too _? _ ”

Pretzel's mouth  _ slammed  _ shut, his shoulders tensed up, his face somehow turning a shade darker, and his eyes were once again wide open. It reminded Mary of thief caught in the-

“Wait,  _ do you  _ like being called  _ daddy _ ?” Mary asked in bewilderment, the pieces clicking together in his head.

“ _ Mary, quit it-”  _

He wasn’t denying it! Holy  _ shit,  _ he wasn’t denying it  _ at all _ !

“Oh my goodness, oh my  _ goodness, _ you  _ like  _ being called  _ daddy!? You-” _

_ “Mary, stop this at  _ **_once_ ** _ -” _

_ “ _ **_-You_ ** _! _ Out of all people! I would’ve  _ never  _ guessed-”

“ _ Mary, I am  _ **_warning_ ** _ you-” _

_ “ _ -that  _ you’d  _ like something so  _ kinky!  _ Let me guess, you’re also quite fond of bondage too-”

“ **_Bloody Mary! If you don’t stop, I swear, I’ll-”_ **

“What are you going to do,  _ spank me?” _

Pretzel got quiet, and Mary started to revel in the satisfaction-

Suddenly, Pretzel walked over. Mary was about to ask what he was doing, when he saw two arms against the wall on either side of him, effectively  _ pinning  _ him against the wall. Pretzel  _ towered  _ over him, his face shadowed due to the fact he was facing away from the bright light of the oil lamp that still sat at the other side of the room. But, even if his face was shadowed, Mary could still make out the smile that was now on Pretzel's face.

Mary suddenly became  _ painfully  _ aware that he was the smallest, thinnest, and  _ weakest  _ one in this room, and that not eating his food only made him thinner  _ and  _ weaker.

God, the irony was  _ painful _ .

Mary pressed himself against the wall, feeling like a mouse having finally been chased into a corner with no way to escape. Except this time, there was nothing that would allow him a convenient escape at the last second, he was now fully trapped and simply just waiting to be devoured by the cat that he had tormented for so long.

Pretzel leaned in  _ close _ , and Mary could feel his breath  _ hot  _ against his face.

“ _ I just might~” _

It took a few too many seconds to process what Pretzel had just said, but when he did, Mary’s face burst into a shade of red that rivaled the shade that had adorned the face of the other man only a few seconds ago. His heart was thumping loudly, reminding Mary that he did, in fact, still have one.

Pretzel gave a soft, pleased chuckle.

“I can play your  _ games  _ just as well as you can,  _ Mary~” _

Damn, Pretzel talking to him like this was doing a  _ lot  _ more to Mary then he ever would have thought it would, far more than Mary was capable of returning due to his  _ current  _ situation.

Mary gave out a huff, and crossed his arms in a rather childish manner.

“You win this time,  _ daddy _ . But, I do have a small request of you.”

Pretzel, still smiling, raised an eyebrow.

“And what would that be, Mary?”

Mary felt his body tense up a bit, but he asked nonetheless.

“Do-do you mind staying down here just a little bit longer? It’s nice to have someone to  _ really  _ talk to after so long of pointless small talk and banter… It does get a bit  _ lonely _ , and you’re the only person who doesn’t  _ completely  _ despise me, at least I  _ think  _ you don’t. May we chat just a  _ little bit longer, please?” _

Pretzel looked a bit surprised, and Mary wondered if he had made a grave mistake letting his mask slip off for just a second. But that was quickly followed by a warm grin, one so warm Mary could swear it made his heart feel warm too.

“Of course. I have all the time in the world.”

Quickly, Pretzel retracted his arms, and sat down next to Bloody Mary. He looked so…  _ relaxed,  _ and Mary couldn't help but feel comfortable just seeing it.

“Now, what do you want to talk about, Mary?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted these two to slowly grow to tolerate each other, then trust each other, and then love each other. If the content of these two is really that rare, I guess I just have to do it myself.


End file.
